Menas (3.5e Monster)
*: Uses Charisma instead of Constitution. This construct's body is symmetrical in shape, but its color scheme is split down the middle, with its left side being black, and its light side white. The black half is engraved in rough symbols and glyphs, whereas elegant runes and markings pattern the white half. Barely restrained currents of electric energy perpetually jump from one half to the other. Menas are constructs comprised of rare minerals, hewn into the intended shape through ancient craftsmanship. They manipulate and channel both positive and negative energy, which combines in their bodies to create fearsome magnetic and electrical currents. Combat A menas' natural weapons and any weapon it wields are treated as magical and having the shocking burst enhancement. (Su): A menas can absorb external sources of positive energy, negative energy, and electricity into itself. Whenever a menas is targeted by a positive or negative energy effect that would deal or cure damage to living creatures or undead, it regains 1 hit point for every 3 points of damage dealt or cured. In case of mass versions of cure and inflict spells, a menas automatically benefits from the effect as long as its position is within acceptable range of the spell's other recipients. In the case of being targeted by an electric effect, a spell or spell-like ability with the Electricity descriptor, or any effect that deals electricity damage, the menas' shield regains 1 hit point for every 3 points of damage dealt. Non-damaging spells or effects of these types are simply ineffective against a menas. Even spells not directly targeted upon the menas stand the chance of being absorbed by it. Whenever a spellcaster casts a cure or inflict spell, or a spell with the electricity descriptor within 60 feet of a menas, that spellcaster must succeed on a caster level check against the menas' spell resistance to prevent it being absorbed. If this check fails, the spell does not take effect upon its intended target(s) and is immediately absorbed by the menas. (Su): Menas can use their own energy to strengthen their protective shield. As a move action, a menas may deprive one of its slam weapons of its shocking burst quality for one round, and restore 2d6 hit points to its shield or the shield of another menas. After that, it may still attack as normal with its other slam attack. As a standard action, a menas may also sacrifice the charge from both of its slams for one round, in order two regain 4d6 shield hit points. When making attacks of opportunity in the same round as that a menas has used its energy conversion ability, its affected slams are treated as ordinary (though still magical) weapons. (Sp): A menas can channel powerful electrical attacks. By converting 15 shield hit points into raw electricity, a menas can fire a beam of lightning that deals 5d6 electricity damage in a 120-foot line. If it converts 30 of its shield's hit points, it may instead deal 5d6 electricity damage in a 60-foot burst around it. Both these applications allow a DC 18 Reflex save for half damage. A menas' electric bust ability is the equivalent of a 3rd level spell. Save DCs are Charisma-based. (Su): A menas can control the forces of magnetism out to a distance of 60 feet. This comes in two applications. : : As a standard action, a menas may attract or repel metallic objects (including metallic constructs and creatures wearing large amounts of metal) as per the telekinesis spell, as long as the object(s) in question do not weigh in excess of 300 pounds. In case of an object or creature that is part metal, the entire weight of the creature counts towards the 300 pound limit. A menas may perform any variant of the spell that is listed within the description in applications of both attraction and repulsion. Associated Will saves, wherever applicable, have a DC of 21. :Separate: A menas can use its magnetic power to separate its two halves, leaving it with a white, positively charged half and a black, negatively charged half. When separated, the two halves of a menas can never be apart more than 60 feet. Provided one of the halves has solid vantage upon the ground, the other half has a fly speed of 60 feet, with perfect maneuverability. :When the two halves of a menas are separated, both halves remain inextricably linked to one another. Both halves are treated as Large creatures with similar hit dice and hit points each as the complete creature, although each half only has a reach of 5 feet. When one half takes damage, the other half takes the same amount of damage. Regardless of placement, each half takes damage from a particular area effect only once. While a menas is separated, it cannot use its absorption, energy conversion, electrokinesis and shield special abilities, although both halves retain a +3 deflection bonus to Armor Class. Each half of a menas has a single slam attack, but neither half's slam attacks can channel its shocking burst effect. :When separated, the two halves of a menas may still channel an electric burst as a standard action. This creates a line of electricity between both halves, dealing 5d6 damage to every creature and object directly in the path between them (Reflex DC 18 half). Magnetism functions (Su): A menas' magnetic and electrical powers provide it with a protective shield, giving it a +5 deflection bonus to Armor Class. A menas' shield has 60 hit points. Damage over this amount is dealt to the menas itself. A menas' shield ignores electricity effects. The shield cannot absorb more damage than it has hit points at any time. A menas' deflection bonus to AC remains even if the shield is down, or in an antimagic field. A menas's shield naturally regains 12 hit points per hour. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster